Not so Happy Birthday
by ADAMalchemist
Summary: '"So, uh, happy birthday." He said. The little girl continued to stare at the fire, obviously not hearing him. Then again, who ever did reply in the first place' little one-shot and stuff. Nothing special.


**A/N: I wanted to do a little thing on Jack and his sister. So, yeah. I don't own Rise of the Guardians or anything, blah, blah, blah, warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

The days were surreal. So much so, he thought that the hours that passed by weren't happening at all. That he was constantly dreaming.

Some nights, he would sit by the dwindling fire after everyone had gone to bed and just stare at it. The heat would still tickle the tips of his toes and the light would still show him his surroundings. Events that had happened throughout the day would play over in his mind. Today was a birthday and everyone had a large feast outside. Even though he didn't need to eat, he snagged a few biscuits and a turkey leg. It all smelt and looked so good, he just couldn't resist.

The games the children played made him itch and jump with excitement. He wanted so badly to play with them, to run around and just be happy. Of course, whenever he tried, they would just walk threw him and shiver, complaining of a chill running up their spin.

Whenever he went to sleep on his usual branch, he dreamt of people asking him to join in dances. He held hands with others, talked to others, and listened as they talked back. Simple things like that bothered him. Like, how he couldn't even lay in a bed. He couldn't talk to others, couldn't dance with others, no swimming, no playing with toys. All he could do was sit and observe others live out their lives.

The fire in front of him crackled, sparks flying up into the sky. Without hesitation, he reached forward and allowed the flames to engulf his hand. Steam hissed and pain quickly followed. He pulled back his hand. Damn. He wasn't dreaming.

This life he was living; a life of observing…was real.

He sighed and crossed his arms over his knees. A door to one of the houses opened, but, he didn't seem to notice. He kept staring at the fire, staring straight at it's blue center. As he poked it with his crook, he looked up to see a little girl, the birthday girl, come over and sit not to far away. He smiled and leaned back slightly on the log that laid behind him.

"So, uh, happy birthday." He said.

The little girl continued to stare at the fire, obviously not hearing him. Then again, who ever did reply in the first place?

She sifted in her seat and held her arms as she pressed her lips together. For some reason, this girl was always sad. Whenever he saw her, she was always frowns and tears. And, today wasn't any different. She picked up a stick and poked what was left of the fire, sniffling. What was her name again…?

He smiled slightly and sat up, clasping his hands together as he watched her. "Did…did you have fun today?"

She placed the stick back on the ground with a sigh, rubbing her hands together as she stared at the fire.

"Um…my names Jack. What's yours?"

Again, no answer.

Sometimes, he wondered why he even did things like this in the first place. Nobody ever listened and nobody ever answered. It was like talking to a walking wall. So, why did he feel the need to talk to this little girl? Or, at least, try to.

He bit his lip and nodded. "It's okay to be shy. I won't bite." He smiled, chuckling slightly. "You know, you're going to have to smile at some point."

Slowly, she hung her head. Her hair covered her face and her shoulders shook, her hands curling up in her lap. He scooted closer to her, hovering his hand over her back as if to rub it. Jack did this from time to time. Whenever a child was hurt, scared, or sad, he would pretend for a moment that he could help. That he was real to them. It helped him as well. Helped keep him sane.

"Hey…what's wrong? It's a happy day, it's your birthday. Why are you crying?" He asked, trying to look the girl in the eye.

She opened her mouth, letting out a small puff of air. Her voice cracked as she stumbled on the first word. Clearing her throat, she seemed to answer his question. "I miss you, Jack…"

For a second, everything froze. His heart dropped into his stomach and his skin became paler then it already was. He went to place his hand on hers, only to watch as it sunk into her body and turn into a foggy blue. She couldn't see him nor hear him, but missed him? He raised an eyebrow and smiled, shaking his head.

"Hey…I'm right here. There's no need to cry."

* * *

**A/N: If one were to write a Big Four fanfic, where would one post it? - ADAM**


End file.
